Two halves make a whole(a nicepants story)
by Ddblack0418
Summary: This is a nicepants fanfic. This story goes into the lives of Maurice Nice(NI-YE-S)(nice cream guy) and Tom.B as they find their paths of destiny, which intertwin.


Nice cream guy(Maurice): 10 yrs

Burgerpants(Tom): 12 yrs

Maurice POV:

"Good morning Maurice." I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed, and turn to see my Mom at the door. "Good morning Mom!" I replied brightly, climbing out of bed. After my Mom left to start making breakfast, I quickly made up my bed and threw on my yellow turtleneck sweater and red pants. I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table for breakfast. Two plates are placed on the table as my Mom sits next to me. I turned to Mom and asked "Mom, can I go back to the junkyard today?", said hopeful. My mom gave me a soft,yet stern stare. "After what happened to your clothes yesterday?" she questioned. "Please, Mom...", Mom stared. "Pwheez(please)...", I begged giving big saucer eyes. Mom sighed in defeat, "Okay, but you better not come back with filthy clothes this time.", "I promise I said beaming.

*In other places*

Tom POV:

I still am laying in my bed after being awoken at midnight. My parents had been fighting again last night and where as loud as heck, not that they would care. After a few more moments of staring at the ceiling, I finally sucked it up and got out of bed. I put on my white long sleeve shirt, wearing my red short sleeve shirt over it, and slipped on some brown pants. I decided not to bother with breakfast since my parents where probably still heated from last night, with that, climbed out my bedroom window.

Maurice POV:

I finally arrived at the junkyard. Why I come here, it's to find my calling here in the underground. I wasn't a really good cook, engineering isn't my strong suit, I really don't like fighting, and I have nothing to sell. I heard that some people found great stuff here so I've been looking through this place to find my purpose. I searched through the many tall towering mountains of junk, I searched and searched and searched. I still couldn't find anything. I was ready to just give up until I saw something shiny in the next pile. It seemed to beckon me, so I walked over and observed the object. "Wonder what this thing is." I wondered aloud. Looking at how it was built on the inside, I finally realized what it was. "An ice cream maker? Wow!" I picked it up and stared in awe. I have only ever read about these from books from the surface so for me this was amazing. I turned around to go home, but then I bummed into someone. "S-sorry", I stuttered until I looked up and saw who it was. " Oh, T-tyler. Im r-really sorry... I'll go." Tyler cut me off from my escape with his arm. "Not so fast", Tyler sneered, " Just what do you think you're doing here? You know this our turf." His group then came from behind the other piles chuckling darkly. I felt my body begin to tremble, "Nothing...", I replied quietly while attempted to walk away again. Just then Tyler must of seen the ice cream maker, because next thing I knew he gripped my shoulder tightly from my hands. "What's this now? Something from our piles?" "No! Give it back!" I shouted urgently. But Tyler kept it out my reach. "So, you thought you could steal from us?", Tyler said glaring at me. "No...", I whimpered backing away. "You where trying to steal from us, huh? Well here's a lesson you'll never forget!", Tyler raised his fist in the air to punch me. I backed up quickly, my heartbeat picking up with every step. I eventually backed up into a trash pile getting the back of it messy. Unfortunately, that was least of my current problems. I hid my face behind my arms waiting for the blow that was certain to come.

Tom's POV:

I had made it to the junkyard and started just simply walking around as usual. I liked to be here to be alone, away from everybody including my parents. Noone is ever really here besides me that I know of at least. I walked down the path of the yard and crossed the small body of water that lied in the middle of this path. I was enjoying the silence of the area until it was broken by the sound of some else's voice. This voice was sounded warm rom the sound of it went to see what was happening. I finally came to a path and saw Tyler and his gang picking on a Mister who looked like a bunny, he wore a yellow turtle neck and red pants. Tyler had raised his fist to punch him. Next thing I knew, something inside me sparked up and I was there next to Tyler with my hand tightly grasped around his fist and I pushed him back into the arms of his gang mates. "Leave him alone Tyler.", I growled tighting my fists. Tyler gritted his teeth as he pulled himself up from his members hold and sneered. "Right kitty, and why should I?", Tyler mocked. I growled. "If you don't back off I'll kick your a*!", I shouted back.Tyler started to laugh hysterically with amusement. My body began to tense up with anger at this. I'm tired of his games. Then I rammed into Tyler yelling in anger, other gang members, bring us both to the ground. We both struggled for a moment until I had planted a punch on his face and landed a second one knocking him completely to the ground. I stood up from the ground taking a step from Tyler. I quickly turned my head, glaring at the rest of the gang members who flinched under my gaze. Cowards. I then grabbed the other monster by his arm and we walked away from the group.


End file.
